Semiconductor processing typically involves a number of complicated steps which include patterning, etching, and doping or implanting steps, to name just a few, which are necessary to form desired integrated circuitry. One emphasis on improving the methods through which integrated circuitry is formed, and which is directed to reducing, the processing complexity, relates to reducing, the number of processing steps. By reducing the number of processing steps, risks associated with processing mistakes entering into the processing flow are reduced. Additionally, wherever possible, it is also highly desirable to reduce processing complexities while providing added flexibility in the processing itself.
For example, several processing steps are required to form transistor constructions. One or more of these steps can include a threshold voltage definition step in which one or more channel implantation steps are conducted to define the threshold voltage for the ultimately formed transistor. In some applications, it is desirable to have transistors with different threshold voltages. Typically, different threshold voltages are provided by additional masking and doping or implanting steps to adjust the doping concentration within the channel region of the various transistors desired to have the different threshold voltage. Specifically, one transistor might, be masked while another receives a threshold implant; and then other of the transistors might be to masked while the first-masked transistor receives a threshold implant.
This invention grew out of concerns associated with reducing the processing complexities involved in forming transistors having different threshold voltages.